


The Price of a Pie

by BellaDuveen



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaDuveen/pseuds/BellaDuveen
Summary: Fanny was known for being a 'cheerful, jolly girl', but how much of that was a front, to hide the hurt inside? A look at her possible entry into to the trade as a 13 year old workhouse runaway.





	The Price of a Pie

The gravy dribbled down her chin as thirteen year old Fanny Lambert devoured the pie she'd bought - her first food in days. The taste, and the feeling of fullness, was not enough though, to detract from how else she felt. She was leaning against the wall outside the pie shop, feeling like she might never want to sit down again.

Surely that wasn't how it always happened? There wasn't always blood, was there? And was it normal to do it...like that? She'd heard what some of the other girls in the workhouse had done (what some still did), but they hadn't mentioned that some gents liked it up the other end...and she still didn't know how it really was, or quite what she'd done.

She'd been running from other girls, not much older than her, after they'd threatened to cut her for 'taking their pitch', even though she'd only sat down to rest for while, faint from hunger as she was, when she'd almost collided with a older man, well dressed, well fed, and waiting in an alley.

He'd grabbed her, and shoved her so hard against the wall it had scraped her forehead, tugged at her skirts and forced it in, somewhere too tight, too dry...She'd screamed, and he'd banged her head against the wall harder, pushing deeper, until something stung even worse inside her, he cried out, and pulled back. Throwing a couple of coins her way, he buttoned himself up, and was gone.

Shaking, Fanny fell to the ground, and gingerly reached around to her backside. Under the skirts, her fingertips touched blood.

Automatically, she wadded some material up behind her, and held it in place. She couldn't sit - it hurt too much.

But she had money. She could eat. It worked.


End file.
